Блог участника:Aters/After Genocide
|-|After Genocide Russian = After Genocide '(рус. ''После геноцида) — история о путешествии Фриск и Чары в мире людей после поглощения души монстра-босса и пересечения ими барьера в конце пути Геноцида. Описание В старых легендах не имеется чётких упоминаний об особенностях между душами людей и монстров. В самых старых найденых записях было указано о носителях особой «решительной» души: в них упоминается, что это дар от Бога тем, кто в состоянии изменить мир. Каждая отдельно взятая человеческая душа обладает собственными чертами с момента её рождения, но в случае смерти все они вынуждены существовать вне тела и без каких-либо воспоминаний... Команда *@Aters — Автор *@RenesSans — Редактура, помощь с оформлением *@Chaster Version — Редактура, помощь с оформлением *@Xalia — Зарубежный композ (Музыка для AG в процессе) *@James Hoxworth — перевод на Английский (В процессе) *@Limfoman — Рисует арт к AG (В процессе ) '''After Genocide Глава 1. Покидая Подземелье... Войдя в тронный зал, усыпанный золотистыми цветами, Фриск невольно усмехнулась, увидев перед собой крупного монстра, стоявшего к ней спиной, и, как только она собралась на него напасть, он повернулся и с удивлённым выражением лица сказал: — О, никогда не видел тебя ранее, кто ты? — на что получил ответ улыбкой. — Неважно кто я, — ответила Фриск. — Мне требуется от тебя лишь душа, с её помощью я пройду через барьер. — Стой, нам нет нужды сражаться, — ответил, всё также улыбаясь, крупный рогатый монстр. — Может быть, выпьем чаю? Но после этих слов он почувствовал невероятное количество злобы и ненависти, исходящей от стоящего перед ним человека. Через мгновение Асгор упал на колени, получив сильнейший удар. — Почему?.. — были его последние слова, прежде чем второй жестокий удар превратил старого короля в пыль, оставляя лишь душу. А испуганный цветок в это время сжался в тёмном углу зала и наблюдал за чудовищем, поглощающим душу монстра. Фриск услышала знакомый звонкий голос, принадлежавший Чаре. — Хорошая работа партнёр, наконец-то, столько циклов спустя, мы сможем покинуть это место и выйти во внешний мир! После того, как были поглощены последние крохи души, в юном теле сразу же вспыхнула невиданная до сего мощь. Громкими, уверенными шагами девочка целеустремлённо направилась в сторону бело-серых переливов барьера, но была остановлена голосом внутри себя. — Сомневаюсь, что хорошая идея оставлять позади того, кто столько нам мешал. Лучше избавиться от него. Взяв на себя контроль над телом, она вернулась к накрытой покрывалом картине, за которой раздались стенания цветка, который понял, что его заметили, и сразу всё высказал: — Я знаю, что всё это твоих рук дело, ты виновна в смерти всех и каждого здесь, чёртова психопатка, — после чего весь сморщился от презрения. Молча она взмахнула ножом и ударила: красная вспышка, и жизнь бездушного цветка оборвалась уже навсегда. Вернувшись к барьеру, она сказала: — Теперь, Фриск, мы сможем покинуть это проклятое место и отомстить тем людям, принёсшим нам столько зла. Сделав пару шагов, барьер ответил лёгким колебанием, но всё же пропустил девушку сквозь себя. Пройдя через последнюю арку, они ощутили поток холодного воздуха. Перед глазами предстал мрачный пейзаж идущего дождя и редких раскатов грома. — Похоже, мы наконец-то выбрались, мой дорогой партнёр... Глава 2. Долгий спуск — Вот мы и покинули это злосчастное место. Может быть, уже начнём спуск с этой горы? Я хочу скорее оказаться подальше отсюда, — заявила Чара. — Внизу должна быть деревня, где все ещё должна была остаться та вещь... Неважно, тебе не нужно это знать. Но тут всегда молчаливая Фриск неожиданно спросила: — Зачем тебе что-то скрывать от меня? Я уже давно хотела узнать, почему ты всё это делала и что было не так с твоим прошлым? — Хе-хе, забавно, что именно ты задаёшь этот вопрос, учитывая, что именно ты начала ту резню, позволив вернуться мне в этот мир. Не забывай, что я стала частью твоей души и знаю о тебе не меньше, чем ты сама. Твои родители, сделавшие это с тобой... Знаешь, мне это знакомо, те времена, великая война монстров и людей... Но почему бы и нет, мне не сложно ответить на твои вопросы, партнёр... — То где ты жила раньше, твои родители, что там произошло? — Я родилась спустя 30 лет после войны. Мои родители – те самые великие волшебники и герои, что создали барьер, заперший монстров – не считали меня не только дочерью, но и даже человеком. Относились ко мне словно к какому-то отродью. Будучи маленькой, я пыталась полюбить их, но по мере взросления во мне копилась ненависть к людям. — Как-то раз мне пришло в голову просто убить их во сне, но у меня не вышло это сделать — они заметили меня и выгнали посреди ночи на улицу, избивая хлыстами и называя меня «демоном». Люди выходили из окружающих домов и насмехались надо мной. Даже когда я заплакала, они даже не обратили внимание на это. — Встав из последних сил, я побежала в затерянный лес, куда давно не ходил никто из них. Были слухи, что там водится нечто, но это тогда, в том состоянии, не сильно волновало меня. В сумерках я увидела какую-то странную тень, но пробежала мимо, и сама не заметила, как забежала на ту проклятую гору, подходить к которой было строго запрещено. Дождь продолжал накрапывать, на грязной горной дороге виднелась вымокшая и усталая и покрытая грязью фигура одинокой девочки. — Я знаю о твоём падении, — сказала Фриск, — но почему ты решила мстить, если ты нашла там своих друзей? — Знаешь, твои вопросы звучат довольно забавно для того, кто предал их надежды, сделав сброс после Истинного Пацифиста. Да, в тот день меня, сильно раненую, нашёл монстр, Азриэль, который помог мне и довёл до дома. Впервые я была счастлива подобием настоящей семейной жизни – они приютили меня и даже позволили взять свою фамилию... — Но мои обиды на людей не были забыты. Спустя неделю моего проживания там, тот, кого я уже могла называть своим отцом, Асгор, король монстров, сказал, что сегодня их королевский учёный, В. Д. Гастер, закончил разработку Ядра – устройства, способного обеспечить энергией всё Подземелье. Мне стало интересно, и я пошла с ними. — По пути из Старого Дома, который сейчас уже известен, как Руины, мне повезло впервые увидеть Водопадье — очень красивое место, знаешь ли... Наверное, тогда меня можно было считать наивной дурочкой, но не думаю, что тебе стоит знать больше, хотя, если хорошо попросишь... — У нас нет выбора, кроме как узнать друг друга получше. Может, всё же расскажешь полную историю? — Хорошо, так и быть. — Наш путь проходил через кристальный дворец и небольшой городок подле него, где жило множество разнообразных монстров из морского народа. Тот город был красив: дома, которые переливались разными цветами, реки, мосты... Вскоре мы подошли к входу в сам замок, он впечатлил меня куда больше. Азриель тогда спросил меня. * * * — Что ты думаешь насчёт всего этого? Наш народ... То, что мы сотворили... Чара, ты пришла сверху и, наверное, слышала много всякого о нас... — Да, мои родители, ну знаешь, они были одними из тех, кто запер вас тут. — Ничего, это была не ты. — Я слышала много ужасного о вас среди людей. Вы уничтожали людские города без причин и даже каким-то образом похищали ''наши души... ''— Мой отец рассказывал об этом. Да, часть из этого – правда, среди монстров были и жестокие, как и среди людей должны быть и хорошие... — Нет! Я пыталась полюбить людей, но так и не смогла найти даже среди сверстников тех, кого можно было назвать друзьями, их не за что любить. — Скорее всего... — Мне не хочется говорить об этом... * * * — Да, мне тоже знакомо это, я жила в крупном городе, и мои родители были довольно известны, но они никогда не заботились обо мне, давая лишь самый минимум, лишь бы я жила... Как-то мы ездили в старый лес на экскурсию, мои одноклассники начали кидать в меня камни, когда мы добрались, и взрослые почему-то даже не обратили на это внимания. Убегая, я увидела вдали леса, гору — и решила закончить всё там. Так я и попала сюда, остальное ты знаешь. — Хе-хе, партнёр, похоже, нам осталось не так уж долго, вон уже виднеется лес, а там и тропа к той деревне... Глава 3. Заброшенная деревня — Интересно, прошло довольно много времени с тех пор, как я последний раз была тут... Этот лес, это место навевают определённые воспоминания о моём прошлом. Из одного ненавидимого мною места мы пришли в другое, куда более неприятное мне. Дождь всё продолжал идти и, казалось, ещё усилился. Фриск решила спросить: — Мне незнакомо это место. Прежде чем добраться до горы, я пробегала какую-то странную рощу, там повсюду были каменные плиты, покрытые надписями, но у меня не было времени всё это разглядывать... — Похоже, ты говоришь о затерянном лесе, через который мне пришлось бежать, когда я ещё жила в той деревне... Всем строго запрещалось ходить по той тропе, говорилось, что это было первое из мест в нашем мире, которое создал Бог, и то, где Он как-то сошёл на землю, чтобы взглянуть на свой мир. Это, конечно же, только одна из старых легенд, которые почти никогда не содержат правду. — Возможно, в ней есть и крупицы истины. Легенды ведь не возникают из ничего, наверняка что-то было в её основе. — Какая же ты всё-таки наивная, как и я когда-то. Слушай, в деревне нам нужно забрать одну вещь... Она была дорога мне и была единственной отдушиной в моей тогдашней тяжелой жизни. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы мы взяли её, прежде чем продолжим путь. — Хорошо, думаю, это не трудно, но прошло множество лет, и твоей деревни вовсе могло не остаться. —Сейчас мы это и увидим. За следующим поворотом старой, разбитой тропы показались очень старые руины, местами остался лишь осыпавшийся фундамент, но далеко в центре виднелся тёмный силуэт, напоминающий огромный дом, насчёт чего Чара сразу прокомментировала: — Видишь? Он всё ещё на месте. Я уже говорила, что люди, некогда бывшие моими родителями, являлись великими магами. Думаю, им было несложно составить особое заклинание, которое защитило дом и позволило ему остаться нетронутым до сих пор. Но осмотрись вокруг, хе-хе, что же случилось здесь? Всё выглядит так, словно все спешно покинули это место, опасаясь чего-то. Интересно, чего... — Слушай, ты разве ничего не чувствуешь, вернувшись сюда? Ты же тут жила когда-то. — Дурёха! Настоящая «Я» умерла очень давно, это лишь часть моей души, мне не ведомы ни особые эмоции, ни страх перед чем-то, хотя тогда, при падении, я впервые действительно испугалась, будучи совершенно одинокой в кромешной, бесконечной тьме... — Разве не что-то похожее произошло с Азриэлем, который стал цветком? — Похоже, ты неисправима... Нет, то, что случилось с ним и со мной — совершенно разные вещи, ты не знаешь, что случилось тогда! — Но ты могла бы рассказать мне об этом. — Не желаю об этом даже вспоминать, не то, чтобы рассказывать. Могу лишь сказать, что это была одна из крупнейших ошибок, что мною были сделаны. С нами случились совершенно разные вещи – он поглотил мою душу, при этом я всё равно оставалась собой и видела то же, что видел он. — После смерти Азриэля его расколотая душа каким-то образом смогла обрести сознание в цветке, в то время как моя решительная душа никуда не делась и просто оставалась в одном и том же месте в небытии. Большего не могу рассказать. — Хорошо, никаких проблем. Мы у дома, но дверь кажется плотно закрытой. Есть идеи, как мы могли бы попасть внутрь? Может, стоит поискать ключ? — Хе-хе, ты как всегда необычайно наивна и, похоже, простых путей не ищешь. Не составит особых проблем туда попасть, как и выйти, я не раз сбегала оттуда, когда была жива. Обойдем дом, позади должен был остаться подъём. Обойдя большой дом сзади, девочка увидела старый сад, за которым, естественно, никто не ухаживал уже очень давно. Перешагнув через покосившийся заборчик, Фриск спросила: — Разве на доме не должно быть особое заклятие? Почему всё выглядит таким опустошённым и разрушенным? — Похоже, в ваше время совсем не имеют никаких понятий о магии. Ни одна из известных мне магий не способна сохранять что-либо вечно, только лишь сильно замедлить процесс старения живого существа или разрушение чего-либо. Как и тут — прошло много лет с тех пор, и я совсем не удивлена, что всё в таком состоянии... А вот и виноградная сетка на фасаде. Пожалуй, по ней мы бы и смогли подняться, только будь осторожна, дурёха, было бы глупо упасть и свернуть себе шею после всего. — Начинаю подниматься, оно не выглядит особо надёжным... — Нам всего-то надо добраться до того окна на третьем этаже, там находится коридор, и дальше по нему лестница, куда нам и нужно. Раздался негромкий щелчок. — Ай, — вскрикнула Фриск, — кажется, я поранилась обо что-то, но, похоже, не слишком сильно. — Вот же... Я же сказала тебе, будь осторожнее. Как поднимемся, нужно найти, чем это обработать, и не стоит попросту игнорировать такие царапины, ещё не хватало нам умереть от заражения крови или ещё чего. Моя мать, вернее та, кого я могла ею назвать, Ториэль, уделила определённое время, обучая меня этому и говоря, что это важно знать. Почти взобравшись на третий этаж, раздался чёткий громкий треск, и конструкция, по которой поднималась Фриск, начала заваливаться к земле. Резким прыжком ей удалось ухватиться за выступ окна, зависнув над высотой. — Дура! Скорее подтянись и отодвинь ту щеколду, чтобы мы попали внутрь. Девочка начала довольно быстро уставать, но всё-таки смогла подтянуться, и сдвинула свободной рукой шпингалет. Окно распахнулось вовнутрь, и из последних сил она упала на пол, тяжело дыша. — Это было очень близко, знаешь ли, хотя не думаю, что стоит тебя винить насчёт той развалюхи... И да, приветствую тебя и рада видеть в моём бывшем доме... Глава 4. Старый дом — Сперва нам стоило бы найти, чем обработать твой порез... Повязка и алкоголь, хоть что-то должно остаться в рабочем кабинете или гостиной... Вставай, ленивая, нам нужно идти. Встав перед ними, возникла мрачная и холодная атмосфера давно покинутого дома. Везде были видны дыры в полу, отсутствующие фрагменты стен, затхлый запах. С каждым шагом по коридору раздавался глухой скрип старых половиц. Пройдя в конец коридора, перед ними оказалась лестница между этажами, точнее то, что осталось от неё... — Похоже, нам придётся поискать другой способ спуститься... погоди. Можно попробовать спуститься через отдельный проход для слуг, то место вполне может быть цело. Если я верно помню, попасть туда можно через секретный переключатель в часах. Фриск спросила: — А почему просто нельзя спрыгнуть? Вроде тут не так и высоко для этого, я могла бы попытаться... — Тебе что, действительно совсем жить надоело? Мало тебе того, что было недавно... Нет, это определённо не вариант, пошли, нам нужна левая крайняя дверь в том конце коридора, и смотри под ноги! Глядя на состояние дома, не хотелось бы упасть и сломать ноги, а зная тебя, ты способна на это. Подойдя к нужной двери, Фриск попыталась её открыть, но похоже, что дверные петли сильно заржавели, однако всё же, приложив чуть больше усилий, дверь поддалась, упав с громким скрежетом на пол. Их взору предстал обычный на вид рабочий кабинет, освещаемый редкими вспышками молний. У дальней стены были видны занавешенные окна, напротив которых стоял обычный с виду рабочий стол: на нём стояли крупные, залитые воском свечи и странный шар, отливающий цветом на подставке. — О, гляди, это же один из этих артефактов для наблюдения за кем-то или чем-то с большого расстояния! Удивлена, что он ещё цел и что его даже никто не забрал, можно было бы взять его, и он был бы полезен, но ты не владеешь магией, и это жаль. Нужный нам механизм в этих часах, стоящих за столом. Просто потяни там среднюю гирю вниз, и он заработает. Раздался громкий щелчок, и один из шкафов у самого выхода из комнаты с громким звуком отошёл в сторону, открыв тёмный проход... — Ну что, пойдём? Подойдя к тайному проходу, их взгляду открылся тёмный, усеянный паутиной спуск на нижний уровень: то, что было ступеньками, но стёрлось до состояния щебёнки. — Выглядит не особо надёжным, но у нас нет другого выбора. Старайся держаться ближе к стене. Фриск медленно начала свой спуск. Несколько раз она едва не потеряла равновесие, упав на середине пути. По пути она обратилась к Чаре: — Похоже, твоя семья не была бедна. У вас настолько большой дом, что даже имелись свои слуги... — Только вот отношение, что было ко мне в этом месте... Казалось, даже слуги были настроены против меня: вечно о чём-то шептались за моей спиной, но никогда не смели мне сказать что-то прямо. Они словно боялись меня по какой-то причине. Помнишь нашу вторую встречу? Тогда я представилась как «демон», который приходит, когда его зовут по имени. Мне и правда до сих пор неизвестно, почему ко мне было такое отношение, да и были ли они действительно моими настоящими родителями... — Со мной было нечто похожее, будучи ребёнком, заведённым не по любви. Меня не избивали, как тебя, но мне пришлось порядочно повидать, вроде детей богатых родителей, высокомерных и жадных. Как-то раз один из них захотел меня, и мне тогда пришлось отбиваться, из-за чего я случайно навредила ему. Я не хотела, но после этого случая ему ничего не было, а родители, пообщавшись, в итоге высказали всё, что думали об этом на мне. — Полагаю, тебе самой должны быть понятны те мои чувства, та моя ненависть, что я копила все эти годы. Люди совершенно не заслуживают снисхождения, но моя короткая жизнь в Подземелье всё же предоставила мне урок, который я смогла усвоить лишь после своей смерти: то, что все живущие существа неравнозначны между собой, а меня слишком долгое время окружала тьма этого мира, которая и вылилась в то, что я совершила... Фриск подошла к старой стальной двери и, немного толкнув её, она, хоть и с небольшим скрипом, поддалась, показывая за собой почти полностью разрушенный коридор. Большая часть несущих опор стен завалилась друг на друга, обнажая крупные бреши и дыры, а на полу и сквозные дыры. — Похоже, здесь не так-то просто будет пройти... — заметила Фриск. Обернувшись обратно к потайному ходу, обнаружилось, что переход на первый этаж погребён под обломками. — Что ж, похоже, других вариантов у нас не имеется, придётся пройти через всё это нагромождение мусора, — сказала Чара. — Не так далеко находится моя комната, если её можно было так назвать. Я жила в подобии каморки, находившейся под каменным основанием цокольной лестницы. Вряд ли там что-то изменилось... В то время как их тело, наклонившись, прошло над очередным препятствием, после него показался большой провал в полу. — А вот здесь, пожалуй, вполне можно было бы спрыгнуть. Там должна быть гостиная. Раньше, когда я оставалась дома одна, я пробовала играть на пианино. Это успокаивало меня, и я погружалась в свой безмятежный мир. Оно словно разгоняло все те тёмные тучи, окружавшие меня... Аккуратно свесившись и придерживаясь края бруска, Фриск высматривала, куда бы можно было спрыгнуть. К счастью, там весьма удобно стоял большой, крепкий на вид стол, но, спрыгнув на него, он раскололся под тяжестью тела. — Идиотка! Ты что, серьёзно желаешь угробить нас обеих? Только находясь в этом доме, мы чуть не пострадали около трёх раз. Ладно, глупышка, смотри: на том шкафу, вроде, остались старые бутыли с вином. Вставай давай, да пойдём. — Извини уж меня! Но мне такой способ, напротив, показался безопаснее всего. Сердитая девочка подобрала лежавший у её ног обломок стола и кинула им со всей силы в сервант, отчего тот покачнулся, и несколько бутылок упало оттуда, разбившись вдребезги. — Хе-хе, похоже, ты понемногу взрослеешь. Совсем не ожидала от тебя такого поведения, неужто в тебе пробуждается юная бунтарка, как и во мне когда-то? Хотя, не важно. Во всяком случае, лучше подойди и возьми ту бутыль, что не упала, она пригодится. Подобрав нужное, Фриск сказала: — Не хотелось говорить так грубо, просто я очень устала после всего произошедшего. Мне бы хотелось немного вздремнуть, — после чего она подобрала лежащий на краю серванта бутыль. — Ничего, в любом случае нам придётся переждать ту погоду снаружи. Давай пройдём через ту арку и окажемся в холле, моя комната уже недалеко отсюда. Выйдя через старую, частично разрушенную арку, Фриск увидела большое мрачное пространство впереди: упавшую гигантскую люстру, которая когда-то висела сверху, потрескавшиеся тёмно-белые плиты, зияющие дыры в стенах. Под тяжёлые звуки дождя и редкие вспышки молний это всё смотрелось мрачно. — Да, этот дом и правда видал лучшие времена... хотя меня это не сильно волнует. Гляди, в том углу то, что нам нужно. Перед ними показалась потрёпанная временем деревянная дверь. — Ну вот, истина за ней, — открыв её, в них тут же ударил сжатый воздух. Пространство представляло собой, скорее, небольшой чулан, с той лишь разницей, что было лишь немногим больше. Перед ними стоял стальной каркас кровати со старым, уложенным на ней матрасом и тонким покрывалом. В стенах были небольшие углубления, где лежали различные вещи. — Здесь то мы и можем отдохнуть... ах да, и не забудь продезинфицировать свою царапину. Достав из кармана бинт, оставшийся невостребованным ещё с Подземелья, вылив на него немного содержимого бутылки, Фриск резко прижала обмоток к руке, после чего громко вскрикнула, выпустив слёзы: — Жжёт, жжёт, больно! — А кто говорил, что будет легко? Учитывая, что ты уже занесла туда грязь... Хух, ладно, ложись уже спать. Хорошо, что ничего тут так и не поменялось с тех пор: моя мелкая каморка оказалась наиболее лучше сохранившейся, чем весь дом... Уснув, перед Фриск тут же понеслась череда самых разных сновидений, состоящих из воспоминаний. Посещение детского сада, школа, которую она так и не закончила и в которую она, скорее всего, так и не вернётся... Воспоминание на её последний день рождения: незадолго до своего исчезновения, мать, выдавая фальшивую улыбку, неуклюже впихнула ей свитер, который она сейчас и носит. Но тут сквозь пелену сна её стал звать чей-то голос. — Эй, сонливая дурёха! Вставай уже, хватит дрыхнуть, нам пора идти дальше. — Ещё немного, — зевнув, пролепетала Фриск, лениво повернувшись на другой бок. Но тут внезапно её тело стало двигаться само по себе: встав, оно направилось к стене и отодвинула панель, где висела старая одежда и плащ, неуклюже раздеваясь, и сложило грязную промокшую одежду на кровать, оно стало переодеваться. — Что все это значит?! — попробовала выкрикнуть Фриск, но её голос раздался каким-то странным эхом. — Я уже говорила тебе, мы делим одну душу на двоих. Ничего не мешает мне, когда ты расслаблена, взять всё в свои руки. Странно, что ты не помнишь того, что происходило в Подземелье ранее, в те самые случаи... — Не припоминаю такого, помню лишь, что при первой встрече с Папирусом, после сброса я решила не прятаться от него, и это было, вроде, моё личное желание... — Нет, это было уже тогда. Я уже узнала всё, что хотела здесь, мы можем уходить отсюда, но прежде, возьмём этот старый рюкзак. Думаю, он будет весьма полезен. Немного порывшись в углублениях стены, она извлекла оттуда нужную ей вещь и положила в неё бутыль и остаток от бинта. — Вот теперь мы готовы! Ладно, пойдём уже отсюда! Выйдя из каморки, Чара уверенным шагом направилась к главной двери и дёрнула какой-то переключатель, после чего выход был открыт, и показалась картина улицы. Дождь уже кончился, но в небе было по-прежнему пасмурно. — Может, вернёшь моё тело? — спросила Фриск, видя, что они идут в сторону леса. — Знаешь, я уже довольно давно не чувствовала этих ощущений, тепла живого тела, возможности снова вздохнуть... Нет, пока что я буду владельцем этого тела, как-нибудь позже я верну его тебе, — произнесла девочка, подойдя к окраине высокого леса. — Нас ждёт долгая дорога, партнёр... Глава 5. Затерянный лес — Мне плохо знакомы места, через которые мы сейчас пойдём, но это наискорейший путь добраться до той странной конструкции. — Она зовётся заводом. — Ах, неважно, как оно зовётся, нам просто нужно в ту сторону, чтобы встретить людей, верно? Но пока что у меня нет никаких соображений, чем мы могли бы заняться. Возможно, нам стоит добраться до крупного города и уже там решить. — Меня больше интересует, когда я смогу получить тело обратно? Мы вполне хорошо с тобой общались до этого, так зачем? — Дурёха, я говорила тебе о том, что давно не знала ощущений от настоящего тела, ты должна понять это моё желание. — Я бы не имела ничего против, спроси ты об этом, но это произошло полностью по твоей прихоти! С постепенным углублением в лес вокруг становилось всё темнее, затем наступило резкое затишье, и недалеко раздался волчий вой. — Похоже, за нами уже какое-то время следили, — произнесла Чара, вынимая отливающий странной краснотой нож. Спустя несколько мгновений на поляну перед ними появились несколько силуэтов и, рыча, стали обходить девочку, но она лишь улыбнулась на это: — Хе-хе, может, это будет довольно весело? — и кинулась в сторону ближайшей из них фигур, но животное спокойно уклонилось. Стая стала более внимательной и осторожной, ощущая огромную жажду убийства от стоящего перед ними человека. — Эй, так же не интересно, — глядя на медленно отступающие фигуры, произнесла Чара, широко улыбаясь, затем, громко смеясь, рванула в сторону ближайшего волка с такой скоростью, что был виден лишь размытый силуэт. Мгновение спустя первый из противников, опешив, упал с перерезанной шеей. Оставшиеся три фигуры, заметив это, тут же отступили к краю поляны. — Хей, а куда вы собрались? Я не собиралась отпускать вас так просто, — улыбаясь, она стала с постепенно ускоряющимся шагом двигаться в их сторону. Заметив это движение, двое из фигур отделилось от них и, думая её окружить, зашли с двух сторон. — Неплохой шаг, но нет, — силуэт Чары растворился в воздухе и проявился сбоку волка, где она вогнала в глазницу зверя, покрытый кровью, нож, а тот, упав на землю, задёргал лапами в предсмертной агонии. После чего Чара проскользила по промокшей после дождя земле, под всё ещё находившимся в прыжке волке, и, приподняв нож, трясясь в безумном возбуждении, распорола его брюхо, и, будучи забрызганой хлынувшей кровью, не заметила фигуры последнего волка сзади. Тот, рыча, вцепился в её ногу и принялся рвать в стороны. — Больно же, тупая псина! — и метнула нож прямо в шею последнего оппонента, тот с лёгкостью пронзил её насквозь. Прозвучало скуление и последнее животное упало на землю, истекая в своей крови. — Ух! Нога сильно болит, — небрежным движением задрав рваную штанину, там показалась порядком опухшая от укуса отметина, сочащаяся кровью. — Ты действительно сумасшедшая, даже я чувствую эту боль... Ты сейчас в моём теле, мы обе. Помнится, ты говорила не делать опрометчивых вещей, но что это было только что, по-твоему? — Возможно, я и правда немного перестаралась с этим... Пойдём уже дальше, мне осточертела эта поляна. Сколько проблем с живым телом... — передёрнувшись от боли, сказала Чара. — Думаю, нам стоило бы найти реку, чтобы умыться и... Подул холодный ветер, перебирающий все окружающие кусты на поляне, Чара выхватила нож и обернувшись, ничего не обнаружила, мелькнул лишь некий блеск, словно от паутины. — Похоже, показалось... Нам стоит найти воду, чтобы промыть и рану умыться. — С поиском воды проблем возникнуть не должно, тут множество оврагов и неровностей, их будет даже проще найти по туману, который должен быть над ними. — Хорошо, похоже, ты довольно много знаешь о разных вещах, но откуда у тебя все эти знания? — У меня было в достатке времени для самообучения, порой бывало удавалось стянуть некоторые книги из домашней библиотеки, попадались простые рассказы, но в некоторых была полезная информация о картографии, простых схемах и особенностях различной местности. Такие вещи отвлекали от всего вокруг, сама не осознав этого, я училась понемногу. Гляди, похоже, это то, что нам и нужно. Хромая Чара медленно спускалась с косогора к небольшому ручейку, но внезапно ногу свела судорога и она споткнувшись скатилась до самого низу и лежа издавала неразборчивые стоны. — Чёрт подери, как же больно! — Тем временем штанина уже насквозь просочилась кровью из раны, вздернув штанину обнаружилась что область вокруг укуса приобрела странный фиолетово-синий оттенок а кожа вокруг немного сморщилась. — Это выглядит уже совсем нехорошо, может стоить умереть и сделать... — Дура! Неужели ты не заметила что…. — Сбоку, неслышно подплыла улыбающаяся фигура. — О, интересно знать, что в этом лесу делает человеческое дитя? Во всяком случае неважно, я мог бы помочь тебе…. Обернувшись перед ними предстал силуэт странного монстра в шляпе, накидкой и рисунком дельта-руны на груди. thumb|220px|Ведьма Шелкопряда Попытавшись резко вскочить, Чара взвыла от боли, машинально схватившись руками за больную ногу, слёзы выступили в её глазах. — Вижу ты ранена, ну ну, не к чему меня боятся, не в моих интересах обижать маленьких детей. — Умри! — Резким рывком девочка рванулась к монстру, но через мгновение в её глазах потемнело и она без сил упала на землю. Глядя на тело девочки неизвестный монстр произнес — Ах, похоже это человеческое дитя воистину непростое, но времени прохлаждаться нет, заберу её в убежище. В воздухе мелькнула незаметная глазу нить, медленно приподнявшаяся девочку над землей. Спустя миг поляна у ручейка где разворачивались все события оказалась пуста..." |-|After Genocide English = Description After Genocide (English) This story is about the journey of Frisk and Chara on the surface, about their past, their experiences after going into the underground, and the genocide run. P.S; In my canon, souls divide into one body, so sometimes the narrative can come from different personalities: Frisk and Chara, and I am the narrator. I do not have much experience in writing, as this is my first writing piece. You should probably play and finish Undertale before reading this fanfiction. Team *@Aters — Author *@RenesSans — Editor *@Chaster Version — Editor *@Xalia — Compose *@James Hoxworth — English Translater (In Progress) *@Limfoman — Art (In progress) After Genocide Chapter 1: Leaving the Underground... Frisk enters the throne room, with golden flowers strewn about and grinned at the sight of a large monster standing in front of them. The moment they were about to attack him, he turned around with a surprised expression and said: A:Oh, I’ve never seen you here before, who are you?” - To which he received a reply with a grin. F:That does not matter, — Frisk replied. I only need your soul, and with her help, I shall cross the barrier. A:Stop, I do not believe we have to fight. — replied the horned being, who was still smiling. — Should we have some tea instead? However,after these words he felt an incredible amount of anger and hatred from the being in front of him. In just a moment, Asgore had fallen to his knees, receiving a decimating blow. “...Why?” were his last words before the second attack had turned the old king into dust, leaving only his shining white soul. Flowey shrank into a dark corner of the hall and saw a real monster being slowly absorbing the soul of Asgore. When the action was done, Frisk heard inside her the sonorous voice of Chara. C:“Excellent work. Finally we, so many cycles later, will be able to leave this place and go out into the outside world! After were consumed the last crumbs of the soul in young body immediately broke out unprecedented to this power. Confident girl, steps headed in the direction of white-gray shimmering barrier, but was stopped by a voice within. C:I believe we should take care of the nuisance who has bothered us time and time again, we should eliminate it. Taking control of the body, Chara returns to the veil, behind which sobbing was audible. The flower, who realised he has been noticed, called out: Flowey:“I know that you are doing this, you’re guilty of the suffering you caused to everyone here, you fucking psycho!” before wrinkling his face with contempt. Silently they sliced their knife at the flower and just like that, the flower was gone, forever. Returning to the barrier, she said: C:”We can finally leave this cursed place and avenge the people who brought us evil.” After moving a couple steps further, the barrier shivered, but let the being through. Passing through the final arch of the hall, the being felt a stream of cold air. Before their eyes a landscape of rain and thunder appeared. C:Looks like, we finally got out, my dear partner… Chapter 2: Long Descent C:Now that we left the underground, shall we begin the descent from the mountain? Chara had said. C:Perhaps there is a village downstairs, where everything had begun… Nevermind, you do not need to know this.” However,Frisk suddenly questioned her: F:How come? Do you have something to hide from me? I want to know why you’ve done all this. What was wrong with your past?” C:Heh, it’s weird you’re asking this question, considering you are the one who began slaughtering the underground,allowing me to return. Don’t forget, I’m a part of your soul and I know as much as you do, but I might aswell answer your question, it’s not difficult or anything. F:Then where did you live before you fell, what happened in your childhood?” C:I was born thirty years after of the great war, monsters and people, my parents are the greatest wizards and heroes who created a barrier that locked monsters - they didn’t treat me as a child, or a human being. They treated me like an animal. Being a little girl, I tried to love them, but when I grew older, my hatred for people grew. C:One day, as I rest, one day it occurred to me to just kill them in a dream, but I did not get it. They noticed me and drove me out into the street in the night, and began whipping me, calling me a ‘demon.’’ C:”People began to walk out of their homes and mocked me. Even as I broke out into tears, they did not even notice. Standing up, out of my last strength, I fled into the forest, which none had gone to in years. C:People had spread rumors of things in the forest, but these rumors did not bother me. In the twilight, I saw a shadow, but I ran past, into the mountain which was forbidden to approach. The rain continued to drop onto the muddy mountain road on which a soaked and tired figure of a girl could be seen. F:”I know about your fall,” Frisk replied, “but why did you decide to take revenge if you found your friends there? C:You know, your questions are quite funny for the person who betrayed the monster's’ hopes by resetting after saving them. C:Yes, that day, i was seriously wounded, I was found a monster, “Asriel”, who helped me and brought me home. For the first time I was happy with the likeness of a real family life - they sheltered me and even allowed me to take their surname "Dreemurr". However, my hatred for humans was not forgotten. C:After a week of me living there, my father, Asgore, announced that the royal scientist- W.D Gaster, has completed the development on the Сore, a mashine capable of providing energy to the entire underground. I was interested in this, and I went with them. C:On my way from Home, which is now the Ruins, I was able to the see Waterfall, it’s beautiful, isn’t it? Perhaps I can be considered a naive fool, but I don’t think you should know any more, unless you ask, then… F:We have no choice but to get to know each other, perhaps you can tell the full story. C:Alright, nerd, so be it. Our journey passed through the the waterfall and the town near it, in which a plethora of sea monsters lived. The city was beautiful, homes that flowed with various colors and patterns. Many bridges and rivers, too. C:We soon arrived to the castle itself, and that castle impressed me more than anything else. Asriel then asked me; * * * A:What do you think about all this? Our tribe… and what we’ve created… Chara, you came from the surface, and you probably heard many things about us. C:Yes, my parents, they were apart of the people who locked monsters in here. A:Nothing, it was not you. C:I’ve heard many terrible things about of monsters. They say, they destroyed our cities for no reason and even absorbed our souls… A:Yes, some of it is true, among us, there were cruel and heartless monsters, but there are also people who are good… C:’No! I tried to love humanity, but I could not even find friends among my people, all of them were unlovable. A:‘Perhaps there were… C:I don’t want to talk about it! * * * F:I lived in a large city, and my parents were famous, but they never cared for me, only giving me what was necessary for survival. We once went to the forest for an excursion. F:When we arrived my classmates suddenly began pelting me with rocks, and the adults among them did not even intervene. I began to run, as I ran, I saw a mountain, and decided to end my life, and you know the rest. C:Partner, it seems we are running short on time. We’ve past the forest, and there is a path to that village… Chapter 3: Abandoned Village C:It’s odd, how much time passed since I was here, this forest… it brings back memories, bad memories. The rain continued to fall, but it seemed to of intensified. F:I don’t know this place. Before, I got to the mountain, I ran through a strange clearing, there were several stone obelisks, covered with inscriptions, but I didn't have time to look at it... C:You seem to be talking about of the "Lost woods". Through which I had to fled through when I left the village…Everyone was strictly forbidden to walk on that path, legend said that this was the first place God created and where He came down to earth to take a look on this world. This, of course, is only a legend, which almost never contains the truth. F:“Perhaps there is at least a slither of truth in it. Legends don’t just materialise, they’re built off from something.” C:You’re still naive, like I once was. In the village, we only need one thing. It was dear to my heart and the only thing that brought me happiness back then. I would like to take it before we continue.” F:Well, it can’t be difficult, but the village might be gone since the last time you were here.” C:We’ll see. At the next turn of the old and crumbling stone path there were some old ruins, in another place there was an unstable house foundation, however far away in town square there was a dark silhouette resembling a huge mansion, which Chara commented about.: C:“See? It’s still there, I told you that my parents were great and powerful magicians. It must’ve of been simple for them to create a spell that protected- and still protects, their home. Look around though, it seems everyone must’ve left here in a rush, heh. I wonder what happen” F:”Don’t you feel anything here? You’ve lived here once” C:Twice, you fool! The real ‘me’ died long ago. Me- me here, is just a fraction of my soul, I am unable to feel many emotions, including fear, but during that fall, I was completely shaken for the first time, being completely alone, helpless. In the darkness, which didn’t seem to end. F:”Didn’t something like that happen to Asriel- the flower? C:What a helpless fool, you are. No, what happened to him and what happened to me are completely different. You don’t know what even happened then! F:”But can’t you tell me about it?” C:I don’t even want to think about it, let alone talk about it. I can only say one thing, and that was one of the biggest mistakes I ever made. When he took my soul, I still remained but I saw what he saw. C:After Asriel died, his soul somehow regained consciousness in the flower, whereas my soul did not go anywhere and just remained in the same spot, non-existing. I cannot tell you anything more. F:Well, no problem. We near the house, but the door seems tightly closed. Any idea how we could get inside? Maybe we should look for the key? (In Progress) |-|After Genocide Gallery = Категория:Записи в блоге